ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Tales from the Darkside: The Movie
George A. Romero | based on = "Lot No. 249" by Arthur Conan Doyle "The Cat from Hell" by Stephen King | starring = | music = John Harrison Chaz Jankel Jim Manzie Pat Regan Donald Rubinstein | cinematography = Robert Draper | editing = Harry B. Miller III | studio = Laurel Productions Darkside Movie | distributor = Paramount Pictures | released = | runtime = 93 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = $3.5 million | gross = $16.3 million }} Tales from the Darkside: The Movie is a 1990 American comedy horror anthology film directed by John Harrison, and based on the anthology television series Tales from the Darkside. The film depicts a kidnapped paperboy who tells three stories of horror to the suburban witch who is preparing to eat him, à la Hansel and Gretel. The film is sometimes said to have been intended as Creepshow 3, a sequel to George A. Romero and Stephen King's popular horror anthologies Creepshow and Creepshow 2. However, this is not supported by any real evidence.DVD Audio Commentary Director's Track Tom Savini has been quoted as saying that this film is the real Creepshow 3, which could be how the rumor started, though he may just have been referring to the similar nature of the movies and the involvement of King and Romero. The story titled "Cat from Hell" was originally going to appear in Creepshow 2, but was scrapped due to budgetary reasons.Creepshow 3/Tales from the Darkside: The Movie relationship Plot ''Intro'' The film opens with Betty, an affluent suburban housewife and modern-day witch (Deborah Harry), planning a dinner party. The main dish is to be Timmy (Matthew Lawrence), a young boy whom she has captured and chained up in her pantry. To stall her from stuffing and roasting him, the boy tells her three horror stories from a book she gave him, titled Tales from the Darkside. ''Lot 249'' In the first segment, Michael McDowell adapts Arthur Conan Doyle's short story "Lot No. 249". A graduate student, Edward Bellingham (played by Steve Buscemi), has been cheated by two classmates, Susan (Julianne Moore), and Lee (Robert Sedgwick), who framed him for theft to ruin his chances of winning a scholarship for which they were competing. As revenge, Bellingham reanimates a mummy and uses it to murder them both. Susan's brother Andy (Christian Slater) kidnaps Bellingham, forces him to summon the mummy, then destroys it and burns its remains and the parchment. He considers killing Bellingham, but in the end cannot bring himself to commit real murder. However, Bellingham brings Susan and Lee back from the dead (having switched the reanimation parchment with a similar one) and dispatches them to Andy's dorm, where they greet the terrified Andy by saying that Bellingham sends his regards. ''Cat from Hell'' In the second tale, George A. Romero adapts a Stephen King short story "The Cat from Hell". Drogan is a wealthy, wheelchair-bound old man (William Hickey) who brings in a hitman named Halston (David Johansen) for a bizarre hire: kill a black cat, which Drogan believes is murderously evil. Drogan explains that there were three other occupants of his house before the cat arrived: his sister, Amanda (Dolores Sutton), her friend Carolyn (Alice Drummond), and the family's butler, Richard Gage (Mark Margolis). Drogan claims that one by one, the cat killed the other three, and that he is next. Drogan's pharmaceutical company killed 5,000 cats while testing a new drug, and he is convinced that this black cat is here to exact cosmic revenge. Halston doesn't believe the story, but is more than willing to eliminate the cat since Drogan is offering $100,000. But when Drogan returns to the house to see if the deed is done, he finds that the cat has killed Halston by climbing down his throat. The cat emerges from the hitman's corpse and jumps at Drogan, giving him a fatal heart attack. ''Lover's Vow'' The third and final segment is written by Michael McDowell and based on the Yuki-onna, a spirit or yōkai in Japanese folklore or more specifically Lafcadio Hearn's version in Kwaidan: Stories and Studies of Strange Things. A despondent artist named Preston (James Remar) witnesses a gruesome murder committed by a gargoyle-like monster. The monster agrees to spare Preston's life as long as he swears never to speak of what he saw or describe the monster's appearance to anyone. The monster vanishes, leaving Preston traumatized and confused, but bound by his oath never to talk about the incident. After that night, Preston's life takes many turns for the better. He meets a beautiful woman named Carola (Rae Dawn Chong), and they fall in love, marry, and have two children. Preston's struggling art career becomes wildly successful, and life seems promising, but he is tormented by memories of his encounter with the monster, and his vow of silence weighs on him. One night he breaks down and tells Carola about the monster, even showing her a statue he sculpted of it. She appears upset and at first, Preston assumes she thinks he is lying. But then she lets out a heartbroken screech "You promised you'd never tell!" and reveals herself to be the very same creature he met that night. With Preston's promise broken, she can no longer remain human, and their children transform into monstrous forms as well. She kills Preston (though she says that she loved him), gathers their children and flies away. The final scene shows that the gargoyle and children have turned to stone upon a building ledge, staring down at Preston's body with sorrowful expressions. ''Epilogue'' Betty remarks that Timmy saved the best story ("Lover's Vow") for last, but he says that the next one is best, and has a happy ending. She replies that it's too late as she has to start cooking him, and that none of the stories in the book have happy endings. As Betty advances on Timmy, he narrates his own actions: throwing some marbles on the floor, causing her to slip and fall on her butcher's block and impaling her on her own tools. Timmy releases himself and pushes her into her own oven. The film ends with Timmy helping himself to a cookie and breaking the fourth wall by saying "Don't you just love happy endings?" Cast ;Wraparound Story *Deborah Harry as Betty *Matthew Lawrence as Timmy ;Lot 249 *Steve Buscemi as Edward Bellingham *Julianne Moore as Susan Smith *Christian Slater as Andy Smith *Robert Sedgwick as Lee *Donald Van Horn as Moving Man *Michael Deak as Mummy *George Guidall as Museum Director *Kathleen Chalfant as Dean *Ralph Marrero as Cabbie ;Cat from Hell *William Hickey as Drogan *David Johansen as Halston *Paul Greeno as Cabbie *Alice Drummond as Carolyn *Dolores Sutton as Amanda *Mark Margolis as Gage ;Lover's Vow *James Remar as Preston *Rae Dawn Chong as Carola *Robert Klein as Wyatt *Ashton Wise as Jer *Philip Lenkowsky as Maddox *Joe Dabenigno as Cop #1 *Larry Silvestri as Cop #2 *Donna Davidge as Gallery Patron *Nicole Rochelle as Margaret *Daniel Harrison as John Reception Tales from the Darkside: The Movie was a modest box office success for Paramount. The film was released May 4, 1990 in the United States, opening in third place that weekend. It grossed a total of $16,324,573 domestically. The film was given a rating of 39% on the ratings aggregation site Rotten Tomatoes, based on 18 reviews, while receiving an overall grade of "C" at Box Office Mojo. Unmade sequel Laurel Productions initially announced a sequel to the film in October 1990. A screenplay was written by the first film's screenwriters Michael McDowell and George Romero, along with Gahan Wilson. Segments planned included an adaptation of Robert Bloch's "Almost Human," alongside adaptations of Stephen King's short stories "Pinfall" (originally planned for Creepshow 2) and "Rainy Season." This sequel, however, never came to fruition. References External links * * * * Category:1990 films Category:1990 horror films Category:1990s monster movies Category:Films based on television series Category:Films based on works by Stephen King Category:American anthology films Category:American supernatural horror films Category:American monster movies Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:American sequel films Category:American films Category:Horror anthology films Category:Films based on multiple works Category:Films based on short fiction Category:Gargoyles in fiction Category:Mummy films Category:Witchcraft in film and television Category:Films about revenge Category:Films based on works by Arthur Conan Doyle